lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogi Lokenath Rishi
Lokenath Rishi, also known as the Yogi, is a transcendental spiritual guru, yogi, mage, and monk who is the theocratic ceremonial religious leader of Planet Nokai. A universally-renowned yogi and spiritualist, he revolutionized the mortal understanding of the body as a 'individual interconnected temple with nature to achieve full potential', put into practice by his renowned creation of Swaharistasi meditation and martial arts. He is responsible for leading the Swaharistasi Movement in the 1200s, which quickly spread through the universe. A figure of great importance, he is very open, intellectual, and friendly. Millions make pilgrimages to Nokai every year to study under him and his disciples free of charge, mostly serious martial artists and mages. He has thousands of trained disciples and also created his own martial art 'that doesn't use physical movements'. He is known for teaching and aiding several members of the Neo Lookout Crew, namely Gaven and Seika. He makes speeches in his sacred language, and never opens his eyes (he claims they have been permanently shut by the spirits and can see without them). He also teaches 'mental martial arts'. You have to personally see it to believe it. He has attained considerable influence from Mantura Cikguru, and passes many of his teachings on. Overview Career The Yogi, as he is called by those under him, is hundreds of years old. They say he was born under a moonlit star in a lake on top of a mountain Planet Nokai on the night of the Great Hokai, 5 September 1125, the same day the Great Universal Revolution ended. As a young man, he learned of his ancestors and made a pilgrimage to many planets for religious and spiritual reasons, but also work. Nokai was in great poverty and mostly tribes, and was mysteriously uneffected during the bloody revolution (they say it was the Gods). He began meditating and studying after being taken in as a disciple of Yogi Swahana Nishi. He became a revolutionary leader of Nokai after a bloody civil war threw the planet into oppression, in the late 1100s, and the practice was outlawed. With this, Rishi began a cultural revolution merely from his writings. He invented the Rishi Syllabus, a sacred language only he knows, and wrote a holy book, Sikri Du, which converted and brought peace to Nokai, which was restored along with its ancient magical lakes. By the early 1200s, he led the Swaharistasi Movement Outreach across the north half of the universe. In the 1240s, he became teacher to the members of Team H, talented and powerful students, before they met their fate at the hands of Nezix, after which he vowed not to let it happen again. For three entire centuries, the School of Swaharistasi has attracted millions of aspirings students, young and old, from across the universe. Neo Lookout Crew During the Lookout Cup! 1500, one of the Yogi's top students, Seika, went to Earth to participate and represent Nokai. There, she talked and spread word of Swaharistasi to other fighters. Through accident, she was placed in the rounds with the Neo Lookout Crew. She became quick friends with them, notably Gaven and Jericho, and talked about the Yogi, saying in a few years he may send them an invitation to go to Nokai. This was true, as in summer 1503, the NLC received an invitation personally from the Yogi. They travelled there for a several day trip, where they met him, meditated, and studied Swaharistasi. Gaven was the most devoted, stayed, and become a top student, later followed by Torin. The Yogi would become a source of wisdom and help the NLC often, particularly during the Wrath of the Underking arc, when the NLC had to come to Nokai to research giant pyramid temples that popped up on many planets, including it. The temples were formerly of the Vulture School. Evil guard cronies followed them there and attacked them, causing a ruckus on Nokai, and also threatened the Yogi, who helped fight them (first time anyone ever saw him fight seriously). The Yogi told them to try to avoid Nokai to avoid bringing attention there and causing damage or hurting anyone, they respected his wishes. Students Lokenath is an old wise experienced monk and accepts students both privately and publicly. * Seika * Gaven * Torin * Larane * TBA Teachings & Abilities Swaharistasi is based in metaphysics made into reality. Rishi, being the master of spirit, body, and mind, developed 3 principles. They only work in conjunction and must be mastered. * The body is the temple through which your energies travel and are empowered. It gives us strength. It asks 'how much'? * The mind is the soul. It is in which your energies are concentrated and realized. It is what gives us willpower and strategy. It asks, 'how will I do this'? * The spirit is the will and the way. The outside force of which bounds you to your own limitations you set for yourself. It gives us meaning and solitude. It asks 'why am I doing this'? Many of his techniques can only be done or perfected, with proper and trained bodily conditioning (in spirit terms). This is the Spirit of Swaharistasi. It is the key fruition of oneself, to realize one's own capabilities and be able to accurately develop techniques utilizing them. The Spirit runs through all beings. It is pure energy, and like air. It is really unknown if it exists or not, some claim it is hypothetical or metaphorical. The Yogi is able to unlock people's potentials, such as Gaven's. Energies, Merkaba, Chakras TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:TheGreatKuzon!